Ransomgram/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E5 Star's loft at the Monster Temple.png S4E5 Star reorganizing her bedroom.png S4E5 Marco appears outside Star's bedroom.png S4E5 Marco holding a decapitated doll.png S4E5 Marco notices Star's bedroom is back.png S4E5 Star holding Sea Captain's portrait.png S4E5 Star levitating Sea Captain's portrait.png S4E5 Star Butterfly 'it's still temporary'.png S4E5 Marco 'sleep in the dungeon alone'.png S4E5 Star 'don't worry, I gotcha'.png S4E5 Marco 'are you gonna do the thing?'.png S4E5 Star 'I'm gonna do the thing'.png S4E5 Marco 'you're doing the thing!'.png S4E5 Star charging magic in her hands.png S4E5 Star casting Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand.png S4E5 Burst of magic light outside Star's loft.png S4E5 Marco's bedroom appears at the temple.png S4E5 Star presenting Marco's bedroom door.png S4E5 Marco Diaz entering his bedroom.png S4E5 Marco Diaz's bedroom is restored.png S4E5 Marco looks at his Mackie Hand poster.png S4E5 Marco looks at El Choppo on its stand.png S4E5 Marco holding Princess Turdina doll.png S4E5 Princess Turdina doll in red pony dress.png S4E5 Marco Diaz 'this is amazing'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly 'don't mention it'.png S4E5 Mail monster appears at Marco's door.png S4E5 Monster 'is this Marco Diaz's room?'.png S4E5 Marco identifies himself to mail monster.png S4E5 Mail monster 'oh, thank goodness!'.png S4E5 Mail monster 'for months!'.png S4E5 Mail monster 'ransomgram for you'.png S4E5 Mail monster 'it's a ransomgram'.png S4E5 Mail monster explaining ransomgrams.png S4E5 Mail monster 'holding it for ransom'.png S4E5 Star and Marco in wide-eyed shock.png S4E5 Mail monster taking a deep breath.png S4E5 Mail monster 'you stole our sword'.png S4E5 Mail monster 'bring back the sword'.png S4E5 Mail monster singing 'sincerely'.png S4E5 Mail monster 'the Neverzonians!'.png S4E5 Marco shocked by the ransomgram.png S4E5 Mail monster vanishes in puff of smoke.png S4E5 Marco 'Nachos is in trouble!'.png S4E5 Marco running to get El Choppo.png S4E5 Star Butterfly 'where are you going?'.png S4E5 Marco Diaz wielding El Choppo.png S4E5 Marco 'maybe to talk to Hekapoo'.png S4E5 Star 'that weird future dimension'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly starts to blush.png S4E5 Marco unsure about letting Star come.png S4E5 Marco Diaz 'it's more treacherous'.png S4E5 Star understands Marco's warning.png S4E5 Star considering Marco's warning.png S4E5 Star says 'abs' as a counterpart.png S4E5 Marco begrudgingly lets Star come.png S4E5 The Afflicted Forest.png S4E5 Portal opens in the Afflicted Forest.png S4E5 Adult Marco steps out of the portal.png S4E5 Glamour shot of adult Marco.png S4E5 Star blushing at adult Marco.png S4E5 Marco looking into the distance.png S4E5 Star about to summon Cloudy.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'we can't fly here'.png S4E5 Star and Marco look up into the trees.png S4E5 Lightning strikes among forest trees.png S4E5 Star 'that lightning looks pretty wild'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly meets a fairy.png S4E5 Adult Marco squishes the fairy.png S4E5 Star appalled at Marco's fairy cruelty.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'just like mosquitoes'.png S4E5 Marco 'a great summoning charm'.png S4E5 Marco smears fairy blood on the trees.png S4E5 Tree comes to life and loudly wails.png S4E5 Afflicted Forest trees wailing loudly.png S4E5 Star scared at what's happening.png S4E5 Lightning strikes the mountaintop.png S4E5 Brunzetta appears in a flash of lightning.png S4E5 Star Butterfly blushing at Brunzetta.png S4E5 Close-up on Brunzetta.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'that's Brunzetta'.png S4E5 Marco 'quested together for a while'.png S4E5 Star 'you mean quested'.png S4E5 Star asking 'quested' suggestively.png S4E5 Brunzetta leaping into the air.png S4E5 Brunzetta dropping down from the sky.png S4E5 Brunzetta makes an awesome landing.png S4E5 Star blushing at Brunzetta's entrance.png S4E5 Brunzetta slaps Marco on the back.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'good to see you'.png S4E5 Star still blushing over Brunzetta.png S4E5 Brunzetta asking 'who's this?'.png S4E5 Marco introduces Brunzetta to Star.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'told me all about you'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly interested 'Yammy?'.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'insulted a necromancer's cooking'.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'got turned into a yam'.png S4E5 Marco blushing with embarrassment.png S4E5 Marco asking Brunzetta for a ride.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'those savages got Nachos'.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'give them El Choppo?'.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'what do you think?'.png S4E5 Brunzetta punches Marco in the gut.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'classic Yammy!'.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta riding horned bear.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta ride through forest.png S4E5 Star blushing between Marco and Brunzetta.png S4E5 Glamour shot of Brunzetta.png S4E5 Star looking back at adult Marco.png S4E5 Another glamour shot of adult Marco.png S4E5 Star Butterfly 'you've never told me'.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'it's not all adventure'.png S4E5 Marco haunted by his adult experiences.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'I can never forget'.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta reach the Neverzone.png S4E5 Star freezing in the Neverzone blizzard.png S4E5 Star creates winter clothes for herself.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta in a blizzard.png S4E5 Marco 'those cruel Neverzonians'.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'never offering me'.png S4E5 Marco shatters the frost on his abs.png S4E5 Star 'you really have been through'.png S4E5 Marco's reflection in El Choppo.png S4E5 Marco 'I won't let them take it away'.png S4E5 Adult Marco hears a chilling noise.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'we have to go'.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta continue onward.png S4E5 Neverzonians' eyes glowing in the fog.png S4E5 Icicles melting in the Neverzone.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta enter the Neverzone.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta in the Neverzone.png S4E5 The melting Neverzone.png S4E5 Star 'the glittering ice castle'.png S4E5 More icicles leaking melted ice.png S4E5 Neverzone castle melting and leaning.png S4E5 Marco 'time really did a number'.png S4E5 Fog surrounds Star, Marco, and Brunzetta.png S4E5 Wraiths appear concealed in fog.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'where's Nachos?!'.png S4E5 Wraith 'when you release the Neverblade'.png S4E5 Marco 'I'm not giving you anything'.png S4E5 Nachos shivering next to a statue.png S4E5 Nachos chained up and shivering.png S4E5 Marco 'what did they do to you'.png S4E5 Wraith 'put our sword in here'.png S4E5 Close-up on Neverblade's pedestal.png S4E5 Marco 'if you want El Choppo'.png S4E5 Adult Marco draws El Choppo.png S4E5 Wraith accepts Marco's challenge.png S4E5 Wraiths flying around the statue.png S4E5 Close-up on shrieking Wraith.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta ready to fight.png S4E5 Adult Marco leaping into battle.png S4E5 Star and Brunzetta leap into battle.png S4E5 Brunzetta brandishing her lightning axe.png S4E5 Brunzetta slams her axe into the ground.png S4E5 Brunzetta twirling her lightning axe.png S4E5 Wraiths surrounding Brunzetta.png S4E5 Brunzetta slices through the Wraiths.png S4E5 Brunzetta dispatches the Wraiths.png S4E5 Brunzetta confident 'who's next?'.png S4E5 Star blushing 'can I be next?'.png S4E5 Wraith flying past Star Butterfly.png S4E5 Star freaked out by the Wraiths.png S4E5 Star blasting narwhals at the Wraiths.png S4E5 Narwhals flying past a Wraith.png S4E5 Wraith breathing poisonous gas.png S4E5 Star protects herself from poison gas.png S4E5 Wraith rising up from behind Star.png S4E5 Wraiths wailing at Star Butterfly.png S4E5 Star looking up at the Wraiths.png S4E5 Star blasting narwhals from her hands.png S4E5 Marco running away from the Wraiths.png S4E5 Marco takes flying leap toward Nachos.png S4E5 Marco slashes through Nachos' chains.png S4E5 Adult Marco kissing Nachos.png S4E5 Marco ready to ride with Star and Nachos.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'right behind you!'.png S4E5 Brunzetta slashing at more Wraiths.png S4E5 Brunzetta dispatches more Wraiths.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta escape the Neverzone.png S4E5 Marco giving Nachos a bowl of food.png S4E5 Nachos eating from a food bowl.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta around a campfire.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'that's Nacho bike'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly 'you never said that'.png S4E5 Adult Marco laughing heartily.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'winning is great'.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'those Neverzonians deserve'.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'they sure do'.png S4E5 Marco 'what are you talking about?'.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'when you stole the Neverblade'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly 'you stole El Choppo?!'.png S4E5 Marco denies stealing El Choppo.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'no one was using it'.png S4E5 Star looks disapprovingly at Marco.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'very deliberately'.png S4E5 Adult Marco making a realization.png S4E5 Marco feeling ashamed of himself.png S4E5 Marco 'I totally stole it, didn't I?'.png S4E5 Marco decides to go back to Neverzone.png S4E5 Star 'that place is horrible!'.png S4E5 Star and Marco hear sounds of distress.png S4E5 Flames roaring inside the Neverzone.png S4E5 Wraiths running around in terror.png S4E5 Fire demon slams its hooves down.png S4E5 Fire demon appears in the Neverzone.png S4E5 Fire demon breathing fire everywhere.png S4E5 Wraiths running from the fire demon.png S4E5 Marco returns to the Neverblade statue.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta return to Neverzone.png S4E5 Fire demon notices Star, Marco, and Brunzetta.png S4E5 Fire demon roaring at adult Marco.png S4E5 Star protects Marco from the fire demon.png S4E5 Star Butterfly charges at the fire demon.png S4E5 Fire demon blasts fire at Star Butterfly.png S4E5 Star's protective cover starts to melt.png S4E5 Star runs around to demon's right side.png S4E5 Star shooting magic at the fire demon.png S4E5 Star propels herself over the fire demon.png S4E5 Star overwhelmed by fire demon's flames.png S4E5 Star flies backward into an ice wall.png S4E5 Star Butterfly collapses on the ground.png S4E5 Brunzetta and bear leap into the air.png S4E5 Brunzetta descends on the fire demon.png S4E5 Brunzetta slams axe near fire demon.png S4E5 Brunzetta vs. the fire demon.png S4E5 Brunzetta swings axe at fire demon.png S4E5 Brunzetta blasts demon with lightning.png S4E5 Fire demon pushed back by lightning.png S4E5 Brunzetta pushes the demon back further.png S4E5 Brunzetta swinging wildly at the demon.png S4E5 Fire demon breathing fire on Brunzetta.png S4E5 Brunzetta shields herself from the fire.png S4E5 Adult Marco ready for action again.png S4E5 Marco runs past Brunzetta and fire demon.png S4E5 Fire demon looks over at adult Marco.png S4E5 Fire demon blocks Marco's path again.png S4E5 Fire demon pins Marco to the ground.png S4E5 El Choppo lands near Star Butterfly.png S4E5 Marco and the fire demon look at Star.png S4E5 Fire demon charges toward Star Butterfly.png S4E5 Star sees fire demon charging at her.png S4E5 Star Butterfly picks up El Choppo.png S4E5 Star running toward chasm's edge.png S4E5 Star stands at the edge of the chasm.png S4E5 Fire demon charging madly at Star.png S4E5 Star standing in the fire demon's path.png S4E5 Star shoots upward into the air.png S4E5 Fire demon looking very surprised.png S4E5 Fire demon trying to stop itself.png S4E5 Fire demon falls over chasm's edge.png S4E5 Star Butterfly watches fire demon fall.png S4E5 Fire demon plummeting into the chasm.png S4E5 Star Butterfly feeling victorious.png S4E5 Star 'we defeated the beast!'.png S4E5 Brunzetta patting Star on the head.png S4E5 Star blushing at Brunzetta again.png S4E5 Star, Marco, and Brunzetta feel earthquake.png S4E5 Giant fireball flying out of the chasm.png S4E5 Fire demon returns with a vengeance.png S4E5 Star giving El Choppo to Marco.png S4E5 Star and Brunzetta challenge fire demon.png S4E5 Marco standing in front of the statue.png S4E5 Marco looks at El Choppo one more time.png S4E5 Marco 'we've really had quite a run'.png S4E5 Marco reminiscing about El Choppo.png S4E5 Star and Brunzetta tell Marco to hurry up.png S4E5 Star and Brunzetta overwhelmed by fire.png S4E5 Marco looking down at El Choppo.png S4E5 Marco about to thrust El Choppo.png S4E5 Marco thrusting El Choppo downward.png S4E5 Neverblade thrusts into the pedestal.png S4E5 Pedestal with glowing skull eyes.png S4E5 Fire demon leaps at Marco from behind.png S4E5 Fire demon gets sucked into the statue.png S4E5 Demon's essence coils around the statue.png S4E5 Demon's essence pulled into the pedestal.png S4E5 Pedestal's skull eyes emitting smoke.png S4E5 Neverzone statue giving two thumbs up.png S4E5 Adult Marco sighing with relief.png S4E5 Star, Brunzetta, and Nachos approach Marco.png S4E5 Adult Marco 'just like old times'.png S4E5 Brunzetta grinning with Star in her arms.png S4E5 Brunzetta 'until we meet again'.png S4E5 Brunzetta making a shouting exit.png S4E5 Brunzetta vanishing in flash of lightning.png S4E5 Star Butterfly watches Brunzetta leave.png S4E5 Star 'please don't forget about me!'.png S4E5 Star being overly defensive 'what?!'.png S4E5 Wraiths surround Star and Marco.png S4E5 Marco 'the beast has been defeated!'.png S4E5 Wraith 'our castle is still a hot mess'.png S4E5 Wraith holding burnt carrots.png S4E5 Star annoyed at Wraiths' non-gratitude.png S4E5 Star opening a dimensional portal.png S4E5 Marco giving Nachos' keys to Star.png S4E5 Marco 'I may have returned El Choppo'.png S4E5 Adult Marco wants to fix his mistakes.png S4E5 Marco 'upon these poor creatures'.png S4E5 Marco 'help them rebuild their castle'.png S4E5 Star 'you don't have to do this'.png S4E5 Star 'you just made a mistake'.png S4E5 Marco 'I can't run from my misdeeds'.png S4E5 Marco 'make right with these wraiths'.png S4E5 Marco 'I won't be right with me'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly welling up with tears.png S4E5 Star crying over Marco's decision.png S4E5 Star Butterfly 'so hot right now!'.png S4E5 Adult Marco with his head down.png S4E5 Marco looking dramatic and manly.png S4E5 Marco shoves Star through the portal.png S4E5 Star falls through portal into her bedroom.png S4E5 Nachos falls through dimensional portal.png S4E5 Dimensional portal to the Neverzone closes.png S4E5 Star and Nachos in Star's bedroom.png S4E5 Star feeling sad over Marco's departure.png S4E5 Star and Nachos see another portal open.png S4E5 Dimensional portal to Neverzone opens.png S4E5 Young Marco comes through the portal.png S4E5 Star Butterfly happy to see Marco again.png S4E5 Marco Diaz 'is that you?'.png S4E5 Marco Diaz 'it's been so long'.png S4E5 Marco 'I have so much to tell you!'.png S4E5 Marco Diaz 'the castle's all finished'.png S4E5 Marco 'I learned to speak Merman'.png S4E5 Marco Diaz 'I got my first gray hair'.png S4E5 Marco Diaz 'underprivileged gnomes'.png S4E5 Star Butterfly giving 'Yammy' a hug.png en:Ransomgram/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона